Cheerleading
by Time Of Our Life
Summary: Katie is a cheerleading but what happen when her ex bully comes to her school. It's plan Make Bitch one and two die
1. Chapter 1

_**Cheerleading  
**_

_**Chapter One Jessie Mike**_

_**Me - Hey Kendall could I borrow your hockey stick**_

_**Kendall - Why?**_

_**Me - I need it for something**_

_**Kendall - No**_

_**Me - Pleeease **_

_**Kendall - Fine only if I could say the ending**_

_**Me - Yay! You can**_

_**Kendall - (Pass hockey stick) Here Alex**_

_**Me - Thanks Kendall you can say the ending now**_

_**Kendall - Yes! CiaraBravoFan aka Alex doesn't own me or the rest of BTR. How was that**_

_**Me - Great**_

_**Kendall - (Happy dance)**_

**_Katie_**_** POV**_

_"Katie!" I heard someone say. "Yeah." I say as I look up from my phone. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were standing next to the sofa I was sitting on. "We wanted to know if you want to come to the studio with us?" Kendall asked. I faked smile. "Yeah why not I don't have to do any cheerleading things so why not." I said. They all smiled and jump up. "Yes!" They shouted before running outside 2J. Kendall came back. "We will be back in three hours because that when we going." He said. I nodded and he kiss my head and left. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Finally they are gone." I told myself. I took out my phone. Now to make a little call. "Hey Emily I need you help." I said with a evil smirk. "Okay what is it?" Emily asked. I laughed evilly. "Get Hannah and go to my house." I evilly laughed. "Okay." She said before hanging up. I smiles to myself. "Now all I have to do is tell them the plan and then it will all work out perfectly." I whisper to myself as someone knocked on the door. Oh my fucking gosh what now! I walked to the door to open it and there was Emily and Hannah. "Hi come in." I smiled at them. Emily and Hannah walked in and we all sat on the sofa. "What do you need Katie?" Emily asked. I smiled evilly. "So yesterday a girl called Jessie Mike came and now she joining our school." I told them. Hannah turned her head to the side. "And is this a problem." She said with an evil smile. I nodded my head and stood up. "I knew her at school in Minnesota she was the girl who bullied me and ruled the show. Now it's my turn so I need you help with that." I said with a smirk. "Can you do it?" I asked. Emily and Hannah nodded. "Good! I text you the plan later my brothers will be coming back any minute." I told them. Emily smiled and hugged me and so did Hannah. "Don't worry Kates we take care of her." Emily told me. I smiled. "You guys are awesome." I laughed. Hannah nodded. "We know so we gotta go bye Kates." She said. Hannah and Emily stood up and began walking to the door. I gave them a small wave and they left. I laughed. "Best idea I had ever thought of." I said. I sat down and turned to TV on and watched it. I knew getting Emily and Hannah to help me would be the good. Hannah was in jail for stealing and Emily was in jail for killing someone. I know they are not the right people to move with but they are fucking awesome so why not.  
_

**_20 Minutes Later_**

_"Katie are you ready to go." James shouted. I was in my room getting ready well only putting on lipstick and putting on my headband. "Yeah!" I shouted back. I put the lipstick down and put on headband before walking out to the living room. "Why are you still wearing your cheerleading dress?" Logan asked. I faked laughed. "Because I'm a cheerleader." I said. I really don't have time for annoying boys. "Can we go!" Carlos shouted. Kendall laughed and shook his head. "Yeah we can." He laughed._

**_Rocque Records_**

_"DOGS!" We heard Gustavo yell as we walk in. I laughed. Man it's so fun watching them getting yelled at. We walk to where Gustavo and Kelly was. "Hi boys." Kelly said with a smile and then turned to me. "Hi Katie." She smiled. Oh great how can I forget how nice she is. Man I hate her. This is going to be a so long. "Hi Kelly." I said with a fake happy voice. _

**_Okay this is the end of the chapter. I hope you like it._**

**_Peace_**

**_Love_**

**_Big Time Rush_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cheerleading**_

_**Chapter Two Weird Dances, A Little Talk, A Bitch And The Plan**_

_**Logan - Alex!**_

_**Me - (Turns to face him) Yeah Logan**_

_**Logan - Hide me**_

_**Me - (Shakes head) I won't **_

_**Logan - Please I beg you**_

_**Me - (Laughs) Alright but you have to do the ending because I too tried to**_

_**Logan - Couldn't you get Kendall like last time**_

_**Me - No come on Logie please (Puppy dog face)**_

_**Logan - (throw arms in air) Fine**_

_**Me - Yay! Do the ending**_

_**Logan - Okay! Time Of Our Life aka Alex doesn't own me or the rest of BTR**_

_**Me - Thanks now time to hide you**_

_**Logan - Have I ever told you I love you**_

_**Me - Yes like a sister**_

_**Logan - Great Oh my gosh Katie coming (runs of)**_

_**Katie - Alex have you seen Logan**_

_**Me - Yes he went that way (Pointing at the way Logan ran of)**_

_**Katie - Thanks (Runs of)**_

_**Me - Okay I hope you like the chapter. I know I have change my name. And I hope you guys have a good Friday or Saturday or Sunday or Monday or Tuesday or Wednesday or Thursday. I have to go and eat ice cream with Carlos so bye guys. (Runs of)**_

_**Katie POV**_

_"Why is she here!" Gustavo yelled pointing at me. What did that bitch say. "She here because she wanted to watch." Logan told him. I nodded my head and smiled. "Alright dogs dance studio now!" Gustavo shouted at them. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan ran of and Kelly followed behide. "Oi." I shouted. Gustavo turned to face me. "Don't oi me!" He screamed at me. I walked up to him and evilly smiled. "I'm have a name you know. I bet you just don't know because your a stupid bitch who is an epic fail and has never made a band that made it to the top other then BTR." I told him. Gustavo mouth dropped. "You think you so fucking amazing when you not. You are a piece of shit." I said with a smirk before walking off to the dance studio. "What dance are you guys doing?" I asked as nothing happen. I looked at the guys were doing this dance or a least trying to. "Oh we learning the Love Me Love Me dance." Carlos shouted. I laughed and took a seat next to Kelly. "So what do you think of their dancing?" I asked her. I bet she will say "It's good" like her fucking self always nice and things. "It's good." Kelly smiled. Told ya. Gustavo walked into the room looking scared. "Katie can I talk to you." He shouted. I turned to face him and put on a fake smile. "Sure Gustavo." I said. We walked out of the room. "So Gustavo."I smirked. Gustavo turned red. "Listen here dog sister." He began. What the fuck did he just call me Dog sister. I show him dog sister. "You-." He said before I cut him up. "I don't care what you want to say. Listen here you are untalented stupid a weirdo and a bitch. And I don't have time for Bitches so goodbye." I said before walking back. "Guys I'm leaving." I shouted. "Okay." I heard them shouted back. I looked at Gustavo laughed evilly before walking out. Time to tell Hannah and Emily the plan. I picked my phone and started texting Hannah and Emily_

Me - Alright time for the plan

Emily - Finally what is it

Me - It's a pretty good plan

Hannah - If we get in jail for it I say it was me not you guys

Emily - No I say it me aswell. Kates can't go to jail

Me - Thanks guys:)

Hannah - Don't worry

Me - Anyway. The Plan is awesome. Jessie is coming to school tomorrow so we give her a little welcoming

Hannah - Whats the welcoming

Me - You guys get a drink of water and pull it down and then pull it down her and then I shout "Hey everyone Jessie had peed herself" And then we mess up her life

Emily - Awesome

Me - There more we steal money from the school and then tell everyone it was Jessie

Hannah - This is epic

Me - Yup! Get ready guys will be our hardest plan yet.

**End Of Chapter**

**Me - So what do you think guys**

**Carlos - Oh my gosh the chapter is so awesome**

**Me - Thanks Carlos**

**Carlos - Don't worry about it**

**Me - I don't get why you here**

**Carlos - I wanted to say goodbye aswell**

**Me - Why not**

**Carlos - Okay bye guys**

**Me - Peace**

**Carlos - Love**

**Me - Big Time Rush **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cheerleading **_

_**Chapter Three Karma's A Bitch**_

_**James - Hey Alex did I ever tell you how beautiful you are**_

_**Me - Only if you want something. So what do you want James**_

_**James - Could I do the ending and then can we go shopping**_

_**Me - Shopping and not doing the ending. (Thinks) I'm in**_

_**James - (Jumps up in joy) Thanks Alex. (Picks me up and kiss me before putting me down)**_

_**Me - You welcome and by the way you are a really good kisser**_

_**James - I know right**_

_**Me - (Laughs) You can do the ending now**_

_**James - Yes. I'm awesome I can do this**_

_**Me - Just do it Jamie**_

_**James - I hope you will like this chapter and Alex doesn't own me or the rest of BTR and please follow me JamesMaslow on twitter **_

_**Me - Really James**_

_**James - (Nods) Shopping time (Drags me away)**_

_**Next Day**_

_** Jessie POV**_

_"Are you sure Nicole?" I asked my best friend. I was going into my new school was the first time ever and I am so scared. "Don't worry you be fine as long as you don't fuck with Emily Jackson, Hannah Becks and Katie Knight you be fine." Nicole told me. I turned to face her. "Katie Knight. I used to know her when I was in Minnesota I hated her and she hated me." I said to Nicole. Nicole sighed. "You fucked up Jess." She said. I shook my head. "Not yet." I said as we walked down the hallway. The whole hallway was really loud until everyone stopped talking. Me and Nicole turned to where they were facing and there was Katie Knight and two other girls walking down the hallway. Everyone looked at them and moved out of their way. They walked until they got up to me. "Jessie Mike." Katie said evilly. "Katie Knight. What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm head cheerleader here at Hollywood High crazy right. I heard it's you first day here and I wanted to give you a small welcoming." Katie smirked. she nodded at these to girls. "I hope we could become friends once again." She said. I put my arm out so she could hug me. She hugged me. "Karma's a bitch." She whispered to me before moving from the hug. The two girls had water they spilled it over me and the floor. "LOOK EVERYBODY JESSIE PEED HERSELF!" Katie shouted. Everyone laughed and took a photos and walk away. Nicole had her eyes wide. "Oh yeah remember what I said Karma's a bitch." Katie told me. She turned to the girl. "Come on girls lets leave these Bitches." She told them and then they walked off. "Katie is rudder then I remember." I said. Nicole nodded_

_**Katie POV**_

_"I told you it would work." I said to Emily. Hannah nodded. "Okay your were right what now." Emily said. I smirked. "I don't know but it will be so awesome." I told them. "You so right there Katie." Hannah said. I smirked then nodded. "Well lets go to class." I told them. We walk of to class. Sadly, we don't have any class together but it was okay. "Looks like Mrs Knight show up." Mr Crossed said as I walked into the classroom. "I was late, because I was study to make sure I get an A." I told him. Mr Crossed nodded his head. I smiled and took my seat. He so __stupid just like Gustavo. "Mr Crossed. I did that test we were going to do today and Mrs Anderson grade it and I got an A and she said I didn't have to do the test so what should I do?" I asked. Mr Crossed smiled. "Well you can just go out of class." He said. I nodded and stood up and walked out. "He such a bitch." I told myself. I began to walk to Jessie locker. When I got there I got a key out and open it. I got golden ring out and put it in there and I put in there my handbag which had money in it and I put that in. "Looks like she will be in a whole fuck of trouble." I told myself. "Karma is so going to mess her up." I added before I close the locker and walked away. I got my phone out and called Kendall. "Hey baby sister whats up?" He asked. I put on a fake cry. "Someone stole that ring you brought me and my handbag which I had my money in." I faked cried. "Oh my gosh I be right down there." Kendall said. "Okay come quick." I cried. Kendall hanged up. I laughed. "This is so easy." I said before walking into Mrs Kane room. "Mrs Kane." I cried. She looked at me. "What wrong Katie?" She asked. "Someone stole my ring and handbag and my handbag had money in it." I told her. Mrs Kane nodded. "Should I call your brother." She said. I shook my head. "No I told him just before I walked into here." I told her. Mrs Kane smiled. "We talk about it when your brother comes." She said. I nodded and let a few fake tears fall._

**___End Of Chapter_**

**___Me - Okay this is the chapter I hope you liked it_**

**___Katie - (Walks up to me) Alex I love you story it like awesome_**

**___Me - Thanks Kates_**

**___Katie - That okay Alex. Can I do the ending with you_**

**___Me - Sure I done it with everyone but you_**

**___Katie - Awesome I'm the first girl doing it with you_**

**___Me - Yup _**

**___Katie - When should we say it_**

**___Me - Now_**

**___Katie - I hope you liked this chapter. It took Alex a long time to do it. before we end this chapter we wanted to tell you guys something_**

**___Me - Yes indeed we did Katie you wanna tell them_**

**___Katie - Sure Alex. First of all vote Big Time Rush for the KCA's you have to do it now and vote Carlos we need you guys. With you rushers the guys will win. You have to vote right after this chapter. I wanted them to all the rest of the band. I know they can but it you guys that can help._**

**___Me - If Big Time Rush or Carlos doesn't won I won't update for a whole mouth because I be to sad to_**

**___Katie - Okay this is it for the chapter_**

**___Me - Katie do you want to help me with every chapter_**

**___Katie - Yeah! Anyway as I was saying before this wraps up the whole chapter. I hope you like it and I will see you next time_**

**___Me - Yup we will. And make sure to watch the KCAs_**

**___Katie - Peace_**

**___Me - Love_**

**___Katie - Big Time Rush _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cheerleading **_

_**Chapter Four Looks Like We Have Found You Out Bitch**_

_**Katie - Hey guys. We are here with chapter four**_

_**Me - We sure are Katie**_

_**Katie - This chapter is gonna be awesome and that not because I'm in but it kind of is**_

_**Me - Yup your right. This chapter will blow you out of your mind**_

_**Katie - That is because something happen but you will never find out**_

_**Me - Well you won't find out until you read the chapter**_

_**Katie - That is so true Alex. So we been thinking and Alex here will be writing a new story and the people who will open it is Alex of course and someone else you will just have to guess**_

_**Me - Yup I will be so awesome**_

_**Katie - So here is Chapter four Looks Like We Have Found You Out Bitch**_

_**Me - Okay will we see you after this chapter **_

_**Katie - And we will tell you more about this new story and this other new school which will be host by me and Katie**_

_**Me -To the chapter**_

_**Katie POV**_

_"Katie." Kendall said walking into Mrs Kane room. Kendall looked at me and then frowned. "Are you okay?" He asked. Oh yeah I am. Now to act. "No someone stole my bag and ring." I faked cried. Man I should be an actor. Kendall pulled me into a hug. "And now to talk about Katie things getting stolen isn't it Mrs Kane." Kendall said. Mrs Kane nodded. "Yes we going to check in every locker." She said. I nodded and put my head on my brother's shoulder._

**_Jessie POV_**

_"Class was so boring." I told Nicole. Nicole nodded. "I know how could someone be that boring." She said. "Lets go to my locker." I said. We walked into the hallway. And there was ten of the teachers looking into people lockers. I wonder why. "Is it just me but that is just weird?" I asked Nicole. "I know right I wonder why." She said. We walked to our lockers which was next to each other. I open my locker and my eyes went wide and so did Nicole's. "Why is Katie things in your locker." She said. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe someone took it and put it in my locker." I said. Nicole nodded and open her locker and there was something that was Katie's aswell. "Mrs Mike and Mrs Ash why is Katie Knight's things are in your locker." We heard a voice behide us. We jumped and turned around. "We don't know." Nicole shrugged. There was Mr Crossed with his arm crossed. "You two young ladies are coming with me." He said. He faced turned red. He grab our arms and dragged us to Mrs Kane room. When we got inside me and Nicole looked around. There was Mrs Kane talking and there was Katie in her brothers arms like a little 'Angel'. "I found the people who took you things Mrs Knight." Mr Crossed said. Katie looked up "I will get you bitches for this. Watch out because before you know it you will be dead. I'll kill you and then bring you back alive and then kill you again." She mouthed. "Oh my gosh Jessie, Nicole how could you do this to me." She cried. That was so fake. "Well because it you first time of getting in trouble I will let you two off." Mrs Kane said. Kendall looked at her like she was crazy. "WHAT! They stole something off Katie and you letting them off." He shouted. Mrs Kane laughed. "Just as I let you off when you and your friends made a flood." She said. Kendall shrugged. "I think it's unfair." Katie cried. Mrs Kane nodded. "Okay you two will have to see me at lunch and after school for the next month and after school I will tell you what you will have to do." She said. "And Kendall you can go and make sure you don't break anything on the way out like you did when it was your last day here." She added. "It's was only a locker and the door." He said before getting up and leaving. I really hate that bitch Katie._

**_End Of Chapter_**

**_Me- I hope you like this chapter_**

**_Katie - Now we said we will talk about these new stories your making _**

**_Me - We sure are. The first story that me and Katie will be doing Dear Dairy and the second one is me and a guest star will be doing. I am in both story and Katie only in the first one_**

**_Katie - Yup I am the main character _**

**_Me - You sure are Katie_**

**_Katie - I know right_**

**_Me - Okay this is the end of the chapter Time to do it Katie_**

**_Katie - You know it Alex_**

**_Me - A one A Two A Three_**

**_Katie - Peace_**

**_Me - Love_**

**_Katie - Big Time Rush _**

**_Me - Okay why we still here_**

**_Katie - Okay make sure you Vote BTR and Carlos for the KCA and please follow me on twitter, Carlos on twitter, Logan on twitter, James on twitter and Alex on twitter_**

**_Me - The twitter names will be at the end bye guys_**

**_Katie - Bye_**

**_Names of Twitter - Carlos Pena, James Maslow, Ciara Bravo, Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson and CountOnMeAnyday_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cheerleading**_

_**Chapter Five She Is Pretty Much An Evil Genius**_

_**Me - Hey guys it's her the awesome Katie**_

_**Katie - Hello people it's the amazing Alex**_

_**Me - I know how I said that I wouldn't update for a month if Big Time Rush or Carlos didn't win. I know they didn't win but if I go threw with it then I would be bored for a month**_

_**Katie - And I would be stuck with the boys for a month with would be crazy. It might not be for you because it's your dream to meet them but live with them for a month after that you would want to ran away from ever**_

_**Me - Yup so this chapter is so cool**_

_**Katie - You know it it's called **_

_**Both - She Is Pretty Much An Evil Genius**_

_**Katie - Yeah the person who we talking about you will find out in the chapter **_

_**Me - Yup you will **_

_**Katie - Before we start the chapter make sure you follow us on twitter CiaraBravo and CountOnMeAnyday **_

_**Me - Bye guys until after the chapter**_

_**Katie - Later People Until next time**_

_**Katie POV**_

_"Katie you can leave the room now." Mrs Kane said. I nodded walked out. When I got out I heard shouting. Looks like Bitch number one and two are getting in trouble. I smiled and then walked to my locker. I open it and got out paper and then open Jessie and Nicole locker and put it inside before closing it. I looked around to see if anyone was there. Luckily, there was no one. I walked to my locker. "Oi." I heard someone say. I turned around and there Jessie and Nicole aka Bitch number one and two. "What do you bitches want?" I asked with a smirked on my face. Jessie and Nicole took a step closer to me. "We know you put the things in our locker." Jessie said. I laughed evilly. "Why would I do that you guys are my best friends." I said adorably as I saw Mrs Anna behide them. "Well quit being a bitch and just tell the truth." Nicole said. I grasp. I really need to become an actor. Yes I do. "By the way we ain't you fucking best friends so stop being a bitch." Jessie added. "Jessie Mike and Nicole Ash please go to Mrs Kane room NOW!" Mrs Anna yelled. The two bitches jumped and turned around. "Why we didn't do anything Mrs Anna." Jessie said. I smirked. "Well that hard to believe you called me the b word did ya." I smirked. Mrs Anna looked mad. Her ugly blue eyes were almost sticking out of her head. Her tanned skin looked pink and her zit looks like it was ready to pop. "MRS KANE ROOM NOW!" She screamed at the top of her voice. "See what happen if you mess with me Bitches." I mouth to Jessie and Nicole. Nicole and Jessie eyes went wide before walking back to Mrs Kane's room once again. I smirked and then walked to Hannah and Emily who were next to their lockers which was next to mine. "Hey guys. The plan is really working I set the paper in their lockers now to make them try out for the cheerleading team and then the second plan will be in action girls." I told them. Emily nodded. "Okay this is so going to work you pretty much an evil genius." She said. I smiled. "I know." I said. "Come on it's lunch we need to get to our seats." Hannah said. Me and Emily nodded before us three walked away.  
_

**_Nicole POV_**

_"Okay now get out of here." Mrs Kane shouted at. Me and Jessie walked out of the room. "I hate that bitch." I told Jessie. Jessie nodded "I do aswell. Now we have to try out of the cheerleading team or we get kicked out." She said. I shrugged. "Okay what time is the cheerleading try are?" I asked Jessie as I got out my phone to see the time. "At 3." She said. My eyes went wide. "It's 2:59." I said. Me and Jessie looked at each other before we ran to the place where the cheerleading try outs where. "Okay girls." Katie smiled. "This is the cheerleading try outs. If you know your crap then get out of here. If you know you are not cool then goodbye." She said. Some people cheered while other went. "Okay I'm going to put you in order and then you come up in the order it's two at a time." She said before she gave us an order. Katie and those two other girls sat down. "Bitches!." She shouted. "One and two is up." She added._

**_End Of Chapter_**

**_Me - Okay we hope you like this chapter_**

**_Katie - I sure know I did_**

**_Me - Of course you did_**

**_Katie - It's awesome_**

**_Me - I guess this is really it for the chapter_**

**_Katie - Oh! Well we will be back tomorrow hopefully if not Tuesday_**

**_Me - Yeah I got a busy week _**

**_Katie - Only on _****_Friday_**

**_Me - Right_**

**_Katie - Lets do the countdown _**

**_Both - Ten ... Nine ... Eight... Seven ... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One..._**

**_Katie - Peace_**

**_Me - Love_**

**_Both - Big Time Rush _**


End file.
